Four Years Is A Long, Long Time
by MaeAlyse
Summary: All of your Favorite characters at A party in Ba Sing Se.I really Suggest Listening to the Songs While Reading. 1. Hot by Avril 2. Toxic by Britney Spears 3. I will Possess Your Heart by Death Cab For Cutie...More coming Soon.
1. Aang And Katara

Authors Note: Today, I did nothing

**Authors Note: **Today, I did nothing. This gave me time to think. Which gave me the inspiration to do this drabble. One of my main weaknesses when writing Avatar fan fictions is getting things from Katara's point of view. My excuse: the show is very vague on her emotions. I mean, we all know how Aang feels about her; he has said he loved her numerous times. But when it comes to Katara, all you get is blah. We all know she cares for him, but to what extent? What is their relationship to her? Brother/Sister? Mother/Son? Lovers? Soul mates? Just a tiny crush? Or even a friend that she cares a lot (way to much to be just friends if you ask me) about? So, this is me trying to interpret Katara's feelings. And since I can't seem to write a good fan fiction in their time frame, let's make it four years into the future!

X O X O, Maegan

:D

**Edit: Ok, so this took longer then expected. Behold, this 20 page document is the reason I have been neglecting _Totally Different Lives _for so long. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Setting:** Earth King's Palace; Ba Sing se. 4th Annual celebration of Ozai's defeat.

**Major Character's Ages:** _Toph:_ 16 _Aang:_ 16 _Katara:_ 18 _Sokka:_ 19 _Suki: _19 _Zuko:_ 21 _Mai:_ 21 _Ty Lee: _20

Most people are probably asking why it's important to have people's ages on this, my answer: it's not.

**Explanation to Why I Have So Many Major and Not So Many Minor Characters: **Each chapter will be focused on two of the Main Characters Relationships. In one, it will be three (Sokka, Suki, and Toph).

**Four Years Is a Long, Long Time**

* * *

Chapter 1, Aang and Katara

_Four Years. _The first thing that comes to the average person's mind is change. Difference. Not. That. Long.

So I guess I'm not average. The first thing that comes to my mind is argument. Avoidance. Aang.

Four years ago today, I would have been laughing and cheering, and becoming tipsy. Not anymore.

For four years I have managed to avoid him completely. Wherever he was, I wasn't. Every time I visited Toph, she had to drill it into my mind that he's looking for me. He misses me. And I had to drill it into her head that maybe I don't want to be found. I don't want to be missed.

Maybe If I had never agreed to go on that balcony, I would still be with him. But you can't change the past, as much as you'd like to.

It was the first celebration of Ozai's defeat, held in the luxurious fire nation ball room. Everyone was there to party, drink, and laugh the night away. Things were going good until Aang invited me onto the balcony with him. The band that was playing had just changed the tempo to a soft, slow, very romantic song. And I had thought I was finally going to hear how much he loved me. How much he cared.

How wrong I was.

**F L A S H B A C K**

"_Would you dance with me?" he held out his hand to mine, and took it softly. We went into a slow waltz, with him holding my waist._

_I sighed and leaned into his neck, "Aren't you glad this is all over?"_

"_Yeah. I really am."_

_It was just me and him. Slowly moving back and forth. _

"_Katara, can I ask you something?"_

"_Of course." I answered truthfully._

"_If I ask you to promise me something, you would keep it right?"_

_I looked him straight in the eye and nodded._

"_I...I want you to promise me that you will go home. Go home, and stay there."_

_My face twisted into a scowl, and I backed away from him, "What!?"_

_He sighed and put his hands on the railing, looking out to the courtyard, "It's not that I don't want you here, it's just that...It's dangerous. And I've kept you away from your Gran Gran long enough. Please don't be..."_

_I didn't give him a chance to finish. I ran out, went to my room, packed my bags, said good bye to Sokka and Toph, and was on the next ship to the South Pole._

**E N D F L A S H B A C K**

I haven't seen him since then.

Every celebration I have managed to avoid.

The 2nd one my grandmother had been sick.

The 3rd, there had conveniently been a snow storm for a couple weeks.

For awhile, I had been glad that he was the avatar, which meant there was always wind of where he was going to be. This meant there was always wind of where I wasn't.

But there isn't an excuse for this year. I, being one of the main leaders in the rebellion to defeat Ozai, am expected to go.

So here I am, in a first class carriage arriving at the earth king's palace of Ba Sing Se.

Yippee.

"Lady Katara, Your room." one of the butlers (I forget his name) opened the door for me and I shelved in, giving him a tip so he would be on his way. "Thanks." I said as he hastily closed the door.

My bags had already arrived and had been placed at the foot of my bed. I walked around, touching everything like a five year old in a candy store.

Somebody knocked on my door and I rushed to answer it.

"Room service." A young woman clad in earth kingdom clothes said.

"Toph!"

"Katara!"

I embraced her in a tight hug, and she flinched under the pressure, "Katara. I know you love me oh so dearly and you have missed me oh so much but...I sorta need to breath."

I rolled my eyes and let go of her, "When did you get here?!"

"A couple hours ago, been bored waiting for people to get here."

I hooked arms with her and together we walked down the stairs, towards the tea room. Conversation had been going good until we came to a...touchy subject.

"So, you know. Twinkle toes will arrive in a few hours."

I flinched. Here came the drilling.

"I know Toph."

"And, I heard he had a girlfriend."

At that I froze. The teacup in my hand almost fell to the floor, but I managed to get it on the table. Toph burst out into laughter.

"You should've felt you heartbeat! It stopped quicker than it was beating when we were fighting Ozai! Oh my gosh." She keeled over in laughter.

"Not funny." I grumbled, and took another sip of tea.

"What's not funny?"

I put my cup down, turned around, and stood up, all in one motion. There, standing at the door, was...

My brother Sokka. To my relief.

"Hello Big bro!"

I swiftly walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"That's not answering my question."

Toph spoke up from her seat at the table, "I told her that twinkle toes had a girlfriend."

Sokka broke out into laughter and made his way over to the table, grabbing a lemon cookie, "What, did she start freaking out?"

"Pretty much."

Both of them went into another round of laughter, I stood at the door with my hand on my hips.

"If you guys are just going to mock me, then I'm leaving."

There wasn't a reply, besides snickering, so I turned and walked out the door, pausing to talk to the same butler, (whose name I can't seem to place) "When Avatar Aang arrives, I would prefer if you would tell him that I will not arrive until morning. Understand?"

He looked puzzled but nodded anyways; I smiled and turned back towards the stairwell, "Good Night!"

"Good Night!" They both yelled back.

**S W I T C H C H A R A C T E R**

This has to be the only celebration that I've looked forward to in a long time. Four years to be exact.

Sure the second and third celebrations were a blast, and it was wonderful seeing everyone I cared for, but one thing, or person, was missing. Katara.

How she could stay mad for so long, I never will know, but I do know, she did.

She managed to avoid me for four years, and I've hated myself for making her feel the need to do so.

It all started in the lavish ballroom of the fire nation. I wanted to talk to her about, well, about the future.

**F L A S H B A C K**

"_Would you dance with me?" I held out my hand to hers, and she took it softly. We went into a slow waltz, with her arms around my shoulders._

_She sighed and leaned into my neck, "Aren't you glad this is all over?"_

"_Yeah. I really am."_

_It was just me and her. Slowly moving back and forth. _

"_Katara, can I ask you something?"_

"_Of course." she answered._

"_If I ask you to promise me something, you would keep it right?" I said nervously, unsure of how she was going to react to what I was going to ask._

_She looked me straight in the eye and nodded._

"_I...I want you to promise me that you will go home. Go home, and stay there."_

_Her face twisted into a scowl, and she backed away from me..., "What!?"_

_I immediately felt regret, but pressed on anyways._

_I sighed and put my hands on the railing, looking out to the courtyard, "It's not that I don't want you here, it's just that...It's dangerous. And I've kept you away from your Gran Gran long enough. Please don't be..."_

**E N D F L A S H B A C K**

She never gave me a chance to finish. She ran out, and I went after her a bit. But I'd figured she would cool down and forgive me over night. Then I could finish my explanation about how I cared and loved for her, about how I wanted her to be safe. I never got that chance. Until now.

The last two celebrations she couldn't make it, something about her Gran being sick and bad weather. But she was coming to this one, I made sure of it.

I arrived at the earth kings palace in Ba Sing Se a little late, but not late enough for anyone to be asleep. Maybe, if I'm lucky, I will get to talk to her tonight.

My usual butler, Ling, escorted me to my room, and I took the opportunity to ask, "Has Katara arrived yet?"

"I'm very sorry sir but, her ship was delayed a couple hours. Bad weather."

My hopes sank, "What time should she arrive?"

"Around sunrise."

I nodded; at least I could talk to her before the party. We went down a long hallway to my usual room, and he bid me good night.

"Thank you Ling."

**S W I T C H C H A R A C T E R**

I was about to go down to the kitchen, to get me my usual glass of water before I went to bed, when I heard a couple of voices. I froze, and pressed my ear against the door.

"What time should she arrive?" That voice I immediately recognized as Aang's. Even though he had developed a slightly bass tone to it.

"Around sunrise." The butler (whose name is on the of my tongue) replied.

"Thank you Ling." He said and I heard a door shut... (I knew that was his name.)

When I heard Lings footsteps come close to my door I quickly opened it and pulled him in. I closed it hastily and leaned against it

He looked surprised, but soon regained his composure, "Can I help you miss?"

"Ok, I know you must think I'm the weirdest person on the planet right now but I have same...personal issues with the Avatar. Therefore, I would like to keep as far away from him as possible."

He nodded and I continued, "So what did you tell him? Word for word."

"I said that your ship had been delayed because of bad weather and that you were due to arrive sunrise."

I let out a breath in relief, "Oh my goodness. Thank you. Did he believe you?"

He nodded, "I believe so."

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you. Anything you ask of me, I will do. Anything at all."

"Umm, well Lady Katara. I was sort of, hoping for next week off. But there's no way I could ask the earth kings assistant for that, seeing as all of the government officials are going to be here for the next week or so. Do you think you could talk to her for...?"

"Done."

He raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

"Really, really."

"Thank you."

"Nooo, thank you. Now if you'll excuse me."

I opened the door and he stepped out, thanking me one more time before leaving.

I was about to step out to get my intended glass of water when I heard a somebody knock on the door down the hall and it open quickly, "Twinkle toes!" they yelled.

I quickly stepped back in and shut the door. Maybe I could skip on the glass of water for tonight.

**T I M E G A P**

At exactly sunrise I got up, got ready for the day, and sneaked out to Toph's room. She was snoring loudly and un-pleasantly. I shook her hard on the shoulder, "What?" she snapped.

"Come on Toph, get dressed. Were going shopping!" I whispered.

"Katara. You're crazy." She tried to roll over but I held her in place.

"Come on Toph! We've gotta beat the crowds."

"What crowds?"

"Are you kidding me? Everyone waits till the last minute to go shopping."

"Name one person."

"You."

She looked at me blankly, "Fine."

It took her awhile but we were finally ready, dressed, and out the door. Seeing as it was a nice day, we decided to walk to the market instead of taking a carriage.

"So, what are we shopping for?"

"Well, I still need a dress and a mask, and I'm assuming you do too. And some jewelry would be nice." We had just made it the edge of the market, and I started to browse through the numerous scarves on a cart next to me.

"We both know that this is just a distraction. Right?"

I turned to look at her; she was idly playing with some scarves, wrapping and un-wrapping them around her fingers.

"Yeah we both do. And were both going to be completely fine with it."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the nearest dress shop before she could say anymore. The shop owner greeted us at the door, "Hello dearies, names Ming. How can I help you?"

She was an elderly woman, probably in her seventies and was short and stout. Smile lines outlined her face.

"We're just looking for a dress to wear to the annual celebration. Got anymore left?" I said.

"Well of course!" she lead me and Toph to a rack and told us to search through it, "Ask me if you have any questions."

I nodded while Toph sat down on a chair. After a few moments, I had a hand full for her to try on.

"Come on Toph, just a couple more!" I yelled.

"Can you just pick one Katara? I'm fine with whatever." She grumbled and threw open the curtain.

"You not the one who has to look at yourself. Don't you want to look nice?!"

"I think I could help you."

We both turned to see Ming standing there, "I have a collection in the back that I think will be just right, for the both of you."

"Well why didn't you just show us sooner!?" Toph scowled.

I shot her a look of annoyance but Ming just laughed, "I wasn't sure if you girls were right for it."

"And now you are?" Toph asked.

"And now I am. Wait here."

Ming disappeared for a second and came back with the most beautiful, pale green dress I had ever seen. "This should fit you."

Toph grabbed it and went into the dressing room. When she came back, she did a little spin, "It feels comfy."

"Oh. My. Gosh, Toph!" I grinned.

"What?"

"You have to get that dress! It looks perfect on you!"

I turned to Ming and she held up a matching mask, "Is this good for you?"

"Of course! Toph, we're getting that dress for you. You look beautiful!"

She blushed faintly and mumbled thanks before turning back into the dressing room to change back into her original clothes.

"And for you dear," Ming held up and exquisite white, strapless dress that poofed out at the bottom, "This was mine when I was your age."

I took the dress delicately and held it up to me, "It really is beautiful, but if it was yours...I can't take it."

"No, no dearie, go ahead. It's perfect for you! Besides, what's an old woman like me going to do with it anyway?"

"I couldn't."

She held up the mask, "You should."

"She's right Katara."

I turned to see Toph standing at the register, "Just take the dress so we can be on our way."

My smile immediately turned to a frown, "Goodness Toph."

I turned back to Ming, "I guess I will take it. But only because you want me to."

"Excellent!" she laughed, took the dress from me, and walked over to the counter. "And since your just a couple girls looking for fun, I'll sell it to ya cheap! 10 gold pieces!"

"Oh we couldn't possibly..."

"Yes we could!!" Toph interrupted and threw a bag of gold coins on the table.

Ming laughed and put our dresses in two bags, "I'll just put the mask in here for you Katara."

I smiled gratefully, "Thanks."

Toph and I left the store and started walking down the street, bags in hand.

"You know Toph; you don't have to be so rude." I mumbled.

She smiled, "I know."

**S W I T C H C H A R A C T E R**

I woke up to the sun shining in my face and sat up immediately. This was the day. The day I've been waiting for, for four years now. A knock came at me door and a voice called "Aang you up?"

I rubbed my face and swung my feet over the bed, "Yeah. Come on in."

The door cracked and Sokka's face popped in, "Breakfast?"

"Will Katara be there?" I asked. Hey, a guy can hope right?

"She and Toph went out, probably shopping or something girly like that." Sokka laughed.

"But didn't she just get here?"

A look of puzzlement crossed Sokka's face, but it was quickly covered with realization, "Umm, yeah. But you know women, they can go shopping whenever!"

I rubbed the back of my head, "I guess."

"Well hey; don't go all mopey on me! Katara will get back later and you can talk to her then." Sokka smiled, "Breakfast in 10."

And with that he was out the door.

In just a couple of hours, I, Aang, am going to face the biggest challenge I've ever had to face. And no, I'm not just saying that.

**S W I T C H C H A R A C T E R **

"Where to next?" I asked. Hopefully, getting a positive answer, Toph, being the wonderful girl she is, was rather grumpy.

"How bout breakfast?"

My face lit up at the idea, "I know exactly where we should go!"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh Great."

"Come on," I grabbed her hand and started walking towards this quaint teashop I remembered visiting earlier.

The crowds were starting to come out and when we arrived a Ling's Tea Shop, we found it to be half full.

"Welcome to Ling's! I'm Ling!"

A short, stout man with a big grin on his face greeted us, and showed us to a table.

"What can I getcha?"

"A muffin and some White Jade Tea please." I smiled softly and he nodded.

"And for you?"

"Anything with meat." Toph said bluntly.

Ling let out a hearty laugh, "You're my kind of girl. Not like those small ones running around asking for low-carb and low-fat everything." He laughed again, and called over his shoulder as he was walking away, "Coming right up."

Toph turned to me with a slight frown on her face, "Was that a compliment? Or was he calling me fat?"

I shrugged, "Let's just take it as a compliment."

**S W I T C H C H A R A C T E R**

Every time somebody opened the door, I put my fork down and turned around completely, hoping for Katara to walk in and smile that wonderful smile of hers and laugh that wonderful laugh of hers. Unfortunately, Sokka seemed to notice how distracted I was and, being the kind of guy he is, called me out on it.

"Anything wrong Aang?"

All the high generals and nobleman that had arrived in the past hour turned to look at me, and I found myself growing red.

"Perfectly fine Sokka."

I didn't mean for my voice to turn out so distressed. Just as everyone was about to turn back to their meal, he continued, "Are you sure? You don't look so good."

"Fine. Sokka." I shot him a glare and he merely shrugged, and grinned.

Of course, I kept getting sideways glances for the rest of the meal. All thanks to him. And the worst part of it is, I think he was very proud of himself. Mental Note: Get payback on Sokka.

**S W I T C H C H A R A C T E R**

It took me forever, but I finally convinced Toph to go to the Day Spa with me. I think she was just going along with me, trying to make me happy. And I was really, truly grateful for that. We sat in the steam room, in complete silence. But I guess she was getting tired of it, "You know, you're going to have to confront him sometime."

I sighed, "I know."

"I don't understand why this is such a big deal."

"I don't expect you to." I snapped.

We fell into silence again I glanced at her, already feeling guilt, "Sorry Toph."

"Hey no problem. At least you're honest." She smiled.

"Let's just, sit here, relax, and forget about the outside world. Sound good?"

"Sounds good."

**S W I T C H C H A R A C T E R**

"This whole thing is driving me crazy!"

I was standing on the balcony, my hands on the rails, and was scanning the upper ring as far as my eyes could see.

"Where is she? Talking to her shouldn't be this hard."

I started pacing again, and decided that I should probably go bathe, and get ready for the night ahead. Two. More. Hours.

**S W I T C H C H A R A C T E R**

Two. More. Hours.

I don't know how I got Toph to stay with me for this long, but I did. Of course, I had to do something that she wanted to do, which happened to be watching earth benders battle for no apparent reason in an underground tournament.

"Did you see that guy? I could've taken him!" Toph threw her hands in the air in exaggeration.

"I'm sure you could've Toph."

She gave me a sideways glance, "So where to next?"

I sighed and looked to the ground, "Back to the palace I guess."

We were getting closer to the houses in the upper ring, and the crowds of the market were starting to disappear.

"It'll be fun, you'll see, the last two parties I'm sure you would've enjoyed." She smiled softly.

"Thanks for the pep talk Toph, but it's not really working."

"Who said I was giving you a pep talk?" she pushed me playfully.

I giggled and pushed her back, "Gee thanks Toph."

We were reaching the front gates of the palace, and I was starting to get antsy. "So, all I need to do is shower, put on make-up, do my hair, get dressed, and find accessories. Do you need any help Toph?"

"Umm, I think I'm good."

I hardly paid any attention to her talking, any distraction I had, I took.

"You know what you could do Toph, get dressed in your room, and then come over to mine and I will do your hair and make up." I clasped my hands together and beamed a smile, "Perfect."

We were at the front gates, and I could tell I was keeping her from going wherever she wanted to go, "That ok?"

She rolled her eyes, "I guess"

I sighed and walked up the pathway, "You're unbelievable."

She threw up her hands, "What! I said yes…"

**T I M E G A P**

"There Toph. I'm done." I put the last strand of hair in place.

"Finally!" Toph stood up quickly and brushed herself off, "I'm not wearing shoes."

I sighed, "Come on Toph that just ruins the outfit." This wasn't true of course; she would look beautiful no matter what. But hey, it was a good defense.

"I'm not wearing shoes," she repeated and gave me a hard stare.

"Fine, be the difficult person you always have to be." I stuck out my tongue at her.

"I will thank you." She smirked.

Somebody knocked on the door and I froze, "Lady Toph? Lady Katara? The ballroom is starting to fill up."

I sighed in relief, "Thanks Ling, we'll be right down."

I walked over to the dresser and grabbed both of our masks, "Here is yours Toph. Don't ruin you hair when you put it on."

I moved towards her and she snatched it out of my hand," Like I would do that."

I watched her struggle to put it on, and saw a hair fall out of place, but before I could say anything, she tossed me a glare, "Shut up."

I laughed, "I didn't say anything."

**S W I T C H C H A R A C T E R**

Sokka and I walked down the hallway and passed, what I had thought to be, an empty room. But to my surprise, a laugh floated out from under the door. I paused, and listened more. It was a light, airy laugh, the kind of laugh that could make anyone smile. Katara's laugh. That was one thing I knew for sure, "I thought Katara was in the west wing."

Sokka looked at me and shrugged, "Maybe she decided to move to a room close to Toph's so she could help her get ready for the party."

I scratched my head, "But wouldn't she just go to Toph's room?"

Sokka shrugged again, "I said maybe."

I gave him a hard stare, "Well should we wait for them to come out?"

Sokka visually grimaced, "Umm, it would probably be better if we just met them in the ball room."

Before I could reply he grabbed my arm and started leading me towards the end of the hallway.

"Why?"

"I don't want to see you guys when you get all mushy." He replied simply, but I had a feeling it was something more than that.

**S W I T C H C H A R A C T E R **

It took awhile for Toph to get herself together completely, and it took me even longer, but we were eventually out the door and down the hall.

"Why do these things have to be so damn formal?" Toph asked, more to herself than me, but I took the opportunity to reply anyway.

"It's a special occasion."

We paused right before the ballroom entrance, and waited to be pushed out onto the stage. The earth king wanted us all to be recognized for our role in the rebellion, so he organized it in a way that the warriors and benders that participated came out first, leaders and commanders come out second, and finally, the people that actually brought the fire lord down last. Girls were supposed to come out on one side, so me and Toph were standing on a side of the ballroom .The guys, Sokka, Aang, and Zuko, were standing at the other entrance. Ina few minutes we would all be called out, and cheered for.

"This is the first time we've actually been introduced onto the stage. It's sort of exciting. The earth king said he wanted to make it a tradition starting now." Toph smiled.

What a wonderful way to start a tradition.

"You guys can go on now." A big, burly man told us and opened the door.

I hooked my arm with Toph and stepped out, using my other hand to shield the light. "Showtime."

**S W I T C H C H A R A C T E R**

The earth king decided to start a tradition of us being introduced to the party. Usually, I would think it was an awful idea; I already got enough people telling me I did good, now I have to publicly announce it. But today. I was just glad for it. It would give me something to break the ice with Katara, and I wouldn't sound like a total idiot.

"You guys can go on now." A big man opened the door and motioned us through. When I first walked on, I had to shield my eyes from the bright lights. All I could hear was the cheering for the Avatar.

"Aang, the Avatar, defeater of Ozai and savior of the world!" some announcer from the side of the stage announced.

"Zuko, who went against all of his family to join the avatars quest!" He waved stiffly and you could practically hear all his fan girls sigh.

"Sokka, the inventor of the many machines and ideas that lead us to victory!" He waved sheepishly and grinned.

"Toph! Worlds greatest earth bender and world's only metal bender!" I looked over and saw her wave to the crowd dramatically.

"And last but not least, an excellent Master water bender, and the person that took down Azula herself, Katara!"

The crowd's cheer was earsplitting, and I looked over to try to see Katara. I wish I hadn't. One look at her was enough to make my knees wobble and my head spin. Over the years, her hips had filled out, her hair had gotten at least 4 inches longer, and to put it simply, she was drop dead gorgeous.

It looked like she was too busy acknowledging the crowd to see me, so I turned my attention back to the crowd too. After a few minutes we were supposed to just merge into the crowd and start making small talk. So when the time came, I rushed over to try and catch her before she could disappear and it would take me an hour to find her. She was just about to take a step but I put my hand on my shoulder before she could.

"Katara,"

**S W I T C H C H A R A C T E R**

My eyes soon got used to the lights and I looked around. The amount of people that had showed up amazed me, and I waved to people I thought I knew. I heard the announcer say Aang's name and looked over at him.

I almost fainted.

He had surely aged in the past years, and he had grown his hair back. His eyes, well, his eyes were the best part, a dark, stormy gray that glossed in the light. When I thought I saw his head turn to look at me, I quickly looked away. The announcer had just said my name, so tons of people were cheering and clapping for me.

As soon as I heard the signal to merge into the crowd, I darted away. I heard Aang call my name, but I didn't stop and I soon found myself bumping into an old friend.

"Haru!" I smiled.

"Katara!" he took my hand and kissed it softly, "So nice to see you."

He straightened himself but didn't let got of my hand, "You look beautiful."

I blushed softly, "Thanks."

This...flattery...I was used to. I had visited Haru's hometown several times in the past few years and wasn't surprised by his attempt to, well, you know, flirt.

I got the feeling somebody's eyes were on me, and looked around to see if I was just being paranoid. But, I wasn't after all. The same stormy gray eyes I had gazed upon earlier were focused on me. And there were three things stopping me from going over there, slamming him against the wall, and kissing him on the spot. One, I was in the middle of a conversation with Haru, and it would be rude to just leave. Two, I haven't talked to him in four years, and that probably wouldn't be the particular greeting he had in mind. Three, I had the uncanny ability to read his eyes and see exactly what he was thinking, but right now I couldn't. Glazed over his eyes was an unfamiliar emotion I had never seen him have before. But I sure wanted to find out what it was.

"Would you like to dance?" Haru asked. I jumped and snapped my eyes back to his. While I was lost in my thoughts, I had almost forgot he was there. He was holding out his hand expectedly and I couldn't let him down.

"Sure." I took his hand and let him lead me out to the dance floor, but not before glancing back to see if…Aang, was still there. He wasn't.

**S W I T C H C H A R A C T E R**

"Excuse me?" A lady I had never seen before turned around looked me up and down, "Your Avatar Aang." She stated simply.

"And your not Katara." I said under my breath. "Umm, sorry. I thought you were somebody else." I quickly walked away before she pulled me into a long, boring conversation I wouldn't be able to get out of.

Surprisingly, It didn't take me long to actually find her. It looked like she had been roped into a conversation with Haru. He was flirting, I could see that clear as day, and my whole body overcame with jealousy. But I couldn't tell what Katara was thinking. She looked interested, but when she turned and looked straight into my eyes, my breath hitched in my throat. I focused the world out and all I think about was her. Her eyes. Her smile. Her face. Her laugh. Her. The moment didn't last long, because she turned away to Haru before I could get my senses back and walk over there. He led her out into the dance floor, and I turned to find a dance partner. I couldn't lose my chance tonight. I had to talk to her.

A bunch of rich snobby girls were all gathered in a circle, hovering around the oldest one, the leader. As always. Being the Avatar, girls were all over me. All the time. All I had to do was walk by and one of them would grab me, and we would have to engage in conversation. Right now, I needed a dance partner, and one of them seemed perfect.

As I predicted, as soon as I walked by, I was grabbed by the swooning girls. We talked for awhile about things that I can't even remember, and I soon found myself asking, "Would you like to dance?"

The girl, who I had learned was named Olivia, batted her eyelashes and smiled flirtatiously. The girls behind her squealed and muttered things like "Not fair" and "Lucky her!"

"Sure", she said in a voice I could only presume that she thought of as sexy. We made it to the dance floor just as it switched to another song.

_You're so good to me Baby Baby_

I want to lock you up in my closet, where no one's around  
I want to put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed  
I want to drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound  
I want to stay this way forever, I'll say it loud  
Now you're in and you can't get out

We started dancing like everyone else, and I kept us moving, trying to find Katara. I felt a little bad, leading this girl on when I clearly wasn't interested in her, but, I had to do what I had to do.

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
you're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
you make me wanna scream  
you're so fabulous  
you're so good to me Baby Baby  
you're so good to me Baby Baby_

We kept dancing, and I was pretty uncomfortable, the song, the lights, and her body pressed against me were making me dizzy.

_I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the places, you've never been  
And I can make you say everything, that you never said  
And I will let you do anything, again and again  
Now you're in and you can't get out_

**S W I T C H C H A R A C T E R**

To close. Haru was to close. I know he noticed it, every time I scooted away, he scooted closer. I desperately wanted to find Aang, apologize, and relax into his arms just like I had done so many years ago. He was the only one I felt safe around. The only guy I wanted to **be **close to.

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

He was backing me up against a wall, and I couldn't stand it anymore. I held my hand up, "Haru? I…I need some fresh air."

He gave me a look of concern, "Are you ok?"

I faked a smile, "Just a little dizzy."

He released me and I tripped my way to the balcony. Yeah. I definitely need fresh air.

**S W I T C H C H A R A C T E R**

_You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
You're so good to me Baby Baby_

I finally found her. Pressed up against Haru. I seethed with jealousy, but managed to keep my distance. Besides, she didn't look like she was enjoying herself that much. I watched her sway and recoil from Haru's touch, and before I knew it, she was walking away. From the people. From the party. From the drinks and the laughter. From me.

_Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me love me  
Don't ever go_

This was my chance. I could catch her alone if I acted fast. "Umm, Olivia, this has been fun and all but…I need some fresh air."

She looked disappointed, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, no, I would rather be by myself."

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me_

I walked away.

She was starting right at my back I could tell, so I walked faster.

I couldn't back out now.

I pulled away the curtain, and there she was, leaning against the railing. Looking out over the upper ring of Ba Sing Se.

"Katara?"

She didn't even turn around.

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
You're so good to me Baby Baby_

"Hello Aang."

**Don't Worry. Im not done Yet.  
-Maegan  
:D**


	2. Katara and Aang

**MAEGAN'S CORNER**

**I**'m glad everybody liked the first chapter.

This second chapter will be the last Kataang chapter

I'm going to write.

So pay attention.

And Please Review

* * *

Chapter 2, Katara and Aang

Ok, so…not exactly the reaction I expected, but at least she's talking to me right? Don't get me wrong, it's not like I expected her to turn around and start throwing shards of ice at me. And it's not like I wanted her to run into my arms apologizing repeatedly and hugging me like she would never see me again. Even though, that would be nice.

But I can say I anticipated more of a reaction then calmly saying hello to me like she had seen me yesterday. So now, I had no idea what to say. I realized that I had planned my running into her all the way up to this point. And now that I'm finally here, I have no idea what to do. Stupid, stupid me. I went with the only thing I could think of,

"I've been looking for you everywhere."

I took one step forward, making it so we were only nine steps apart.

"So I've heard." She replied. Her voice was warm and inviting, just as I had remembered.

"Looks like I found you."

One more step forward, eight more to go.

"It would appear so."

_Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'_

The music was playing in the background, and we could clearly hear what whoever was singing was saying. It made me wonder; how was Katara now? How did she feel?

Another step forward, now only seven.

**S W I T C H C H A R A C T E R**

_There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it_

Stupid Ozai, who had to be a horrible ruler that eventually was meant to be taken down.

Stupid me, who just had to find the avatar, the person meant to take Ozai down. (Also the one to make me feel this way.)

Stupid Aang, who had to take down Ozai, initiating the celebration I'm standing in now.

Stupid celebration, that had to have a band.

Stupid band that had to be playing the song that was on now.

Stupid song that had to describe exactly how I feel.

EXACTLY.

_Too high  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now_

So here he was. Standing behind me, saying stupid, goofy things that make me want to burst out laughing. Here he was, slowly taking steps forward, as if I was going to bite his head off if he didn't.

It was like one big game of hide and seek that went on for four years. I was hiding, he was seeking, and I had finally let him find me.

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

It's funny how songs could nail your feelings without you even realizing it. Now that Aang was so close, and I could smell the pine and sandalwood scent he bared that made my head spin and my knees buckle, I knew that he could still do this to me.

He could still make me laugh, when giggling was the last thing I wanted to do.

He could still make me mad, when all he was trying to do was please me.

He could still make me cry, when all he wanted to do was keep me safe.

He was still Aang.

The Aang I knew and loved.

I was trying not to show any weakness. Trying not to breakdown. And I was doing a pretty good job. My replies came quick and easy. Nice and short. I almost seemed…calm. Ha!

If only he knew how fast my heart was beating.

**S W I T C H C H A R A C T E R**

_It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil's cup  
Slowly  
It's taking over me_

Six steps. Five steps.

Ok, so I wasn't being completely shunned. That's a good sign. Right?

"I haven't seen you in a long time. How are you?" I asked.

"Four years exactly, but hey, who's counting."

I knew, and I knew she knew, that we were both counting every single day.

"But I'm good. Things are good. Life is good. How bout you?"

Four steps. Three steps.

"Fine, If you take out all the Boring meetings and parties, everything's fine."

She laughed a little, and I felt a burst of pride rush through me like a breath of fresh air.

I made her laugh.

Something I had been wanting, and waiting to do for four years.

_Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now_

"I guess that all comes with being the avatar." She said.

Two steps.

I rubbed the back of my head, thinking of something else to say, "I was beginning to think I would never see you again."

"We were bound to meet eventually."

This, I knew, was true.

One step.

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

**S W I T C H C H A R A C T E R**

So now he was leaning against the banister with me, watching all of Ba Sing Se. He glanced over at me every couple minutes, like he was studying me. He gazed at me like he had when he was only 12, and I, 14. And I had to say, it made me feel really good about myself. We lapsed into and uneasy silence.

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

He had to know what he was doing to me now. He was close enough to feel my heart beating so fast it was pumping out of my chest. I had to get out of there.

"Well if you'll excuse me," I took a step back and turned around, ready to stride out of that place.

"Katara." He grabbed my arm and I felt a surge of wanting go through me. I thought to myself; he hasn't touched me, talked to me, or seen me in four years. That has to be enough to drive him crazy. Turns out, I was right.

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

I didn't turn around, "Aang."

He slide up behind me and grabbed my other arm, "Don't tell me you're leaving."

I was getting dizzy, my head was spinning, my knees were wobbling, "I'm thinking about it."

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic_

"What happened to us?" he asked. I swear I almost fainted, when did he become so direct? I think he surprised even himself, because I felt his grip on my arms soften for a moment.

Did I really have to answer that question? By the way I felt his gaze on my back, I assumed I did.

"You wanted me to leave, so I left. You thought I was too weak to stand by you, and you asked me to go. So I Went." I replied easily, and steadily.

He waited a moment, as if trying to make sense of what I had said.

"Katara you know that's not true."

"Do I?"

_Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now_

He took a deep breath, "I only wanted you to be safe. Of course you're strong enough to stand by me, and I realize it was a mistake asking you to go. But, it was really hard seeing somebody you loved to go through all of that."

Somebody you loved.

So he didn't love me anymore, I had missed my chance. Great. The spirits sure do love me today.

"Somebody _I_ loved. Somebody I _still _love."

_I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now_

I guess the spirits do love me.

"You…still…love."

I turned around slowly, until his gaze met mine.

"I still love."

**S W I T C H C H A R A C T E R**

She was staring at me now, like she didn't believe me. I had switched my arms from her arms to her shoulders and was holing her tightly.

"I love you Katara."

I think I saw the faintest smile reach her lips before she threw hers arms around me and kissed me like she hadn't seen me in…well…four years.

We were lost in our own world; I could swear we were walking on air. She pulled back a little and I gasped for air, she whispered on my lips, "I love you too Aang."

_I think I'm ready now_


	3. Suki, Toph, And Sokka

**Maegan's Corner:** I'm glad you liked the first two Kataang chapters. I'm thinking I'm going to move into Sukka and Tokka. So…this whole chapter is going to be from Suki's and Toph's point of view. The next will all be from Sokka's. After this whole deal…I'm going to move into Maiko! Then, I will be done with this short little sidetrack story. So…stay with me, don't give up on this story, and Please Review.

Thanks, you're a Doll.

;D

XOXO, Maegan

* * *

Chapter 3, Toph, Sokka, and Suki

_Four years._

Four years of only seeing Sokka four times.

It was a disappointment actually, I figured since the war was over, and we were already considered a couple, (in my eyes), that we would be spending a lot more time together. But, that didn't happen.

I was stuck in my little town of Kyoshi, caring for my people and acting as a leader, while Sokka was out there traveling the world with the little blind girl. I know it's sad to be jealous of a child, let alone Sokka's _best friend_, but she had spent much more time with Sokka then I had.

So, when I got the invitation to go to the 4th annual celebration of Peace, I jumped on it. This was my chance to tell Sokka how I felt about him, and we could finally be together. Maybe even start a family.

Ok…maybe too far, but something along those lines.

Some kind of relationship.

Sokka is somewhere in this ballroom right now, and I need to find him. I _have _to find him.

"Of course!"

A sharp, loud voice drilled into my head. I almost forgot, I was talking to Ty Lee. I glanced at her and she smiled, "Aren't you enjoying the festival?"

I smiled, "Very much so."

So much for finding Sokka, nobody could ever leave politely when you were talking to Ty Lee, AKA, A big ray of sunshine.

"Ahh I love festivals! They make the pink in my aura even brighter!" She giggled like a five year old, "All the dancing and the excitement!" she giggled again, and I took that as my cue to laugh with her.

Before she could say anything else I asked her the question on my mind, "Have you seen Sokka?"

She paused and looked at me, "You mean the cutie with the ponytail."

I turned a slight shade of pink and glanced away, "Yeah, him." I mumbled.

She laughed, "I think I have actually. He was over at the buffet table." She studied me with her eyes, "in fact, he was with that little blind girl everyone always sees him with. Rumor has it there an item."

The shade of pink turned red, "Just a rumor. Besides, Sokka and I sort of…have something going."

This raised an eyebrow, "Really?" she stared foe a second before shrugging her shoulders, "Never would have guessed."

"Well, I think I'm going to go find him now."

I walked away quickly before she could catch me and engage me in another awkward conversation. Toph and Sokka? A couple? It couldn't be. He would have told me so. It's not like he and I were 'officially' a couple, but we kissed, we talked, we had all the components of being a real couple.

"Suki?"

I whipped around to see Katara standing there, Aang at her side. When had they reunited?

"Katara!"

She ran at me and gave me a hug, which I greatly accepted, when we separated Aang equally gave me a hug, "So nice to see you!"

Her smile glowed, and I didn't fail to notice Aang's hand slide onto her back,

"Nice to see you guy's too! How have you been?"

We walking to the tables together, "Fine, just dealing with the new world, you?" she asked me.

Nothing. I had really, literally saw nothing exciting, or worth talking to the Avatar and companion about. "Umm, just trying to be a leader."

Aang smiled, "Ah yes, the Kyoshi warriors. How is that going?"

I shrugged, "Oh the regular. Just a couple drills every day. Just trying to keep the tradition going."

"That's reasonable." We had reached the table and I watched Aang pull out a chair for Katara before she sat down, "So how long have you guys been a couple?"

Katara plopped down in her seat in surprise while Aang froze in his spot, "Excuse me?" she asked.

"Well you guys are obviously dating…" I paused, "Right?"

"Not exactly," Aang stammered, "I mean, Katara if you want to be…I don't know."

Ok. Sooo…wrong question. I had Aang scrambling to find the right words to say while Katara sat there and gaped like a fish. I held my hand up for him to stop, "It's ok. I get it."

He sighed in relief, and we sat in an awkward silence.

"So…have you seen Sokka?"

Mind as well get right to the point.

I saw them share a knowing glance what they knew I never will know before Katara answered me, "Yeah he's somewhere around here. Probably hoarding the buffet table with Toph."

Aang laughed, "Or there both sitting at the bar getting wasted."

"I sure hope not." Katara said.

So he was with her. Why was everyone telling me this? Me. _Suki._ All my hopes were starting to dissolve. I'm sure he remembered me. He had to.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to use the restroom." I stood up quickly and left before they could say anything, apparently, Toph and Sokka were connected at the hip.

Now I had nowhere to go, except for where I said I was going, so I guess that's where I'm heading.

I passed a handful of tables, but paused when I heard a familiar laugh to my right. Sure enough, when I turned that direction, Sokka's familiar face was right there. Finally.

"Sokka?"

**S W I T C H C H A R A C T E R**

"Suki?" He stood up and ran, I'm not even joking to give her a hug. So much for my _hilarious_ joke.

He laughed in disbelieve, "You're here!"

"I've been looking for you!" she sighed, relaxing into the hug.

I hate being blind.

People think you're weak and helpless.  
You don't ever get to know how you look.  
And if you're like me and can tell vibrations with your feet,  
You can see everything thing that's going on around you.

**EVERYTHING.**

I can feel Sokka and Suki's hearts racing.  
I can feel the way there hugging each other like there's no tomorrow.  
I can feel the happiness seeping out of them like water from a sponge.  
I can feel the jealousy building in me.

Sokka and I are best friends, right? So this shouldn't bother me…right?

Wrong.

I love him. I've spent the last four years traveling around with him just so I could be with him.

They sat down at the table me and Sokka had previously been sitting at, "Suki, I haven't seen you in so long! You look…so…so…so different!"

She beamed, "I hope that's a good thing."

Sokka laughed, "That's a wonderful thing!"

I don't think either of them just realized that that was basically an insult. Telling her that she looked so much better then last year. If I was her I would've caught that in heart beat.

"I can't believe it's you! How have you been?" she asked as soon as he settled down in his own seat.

"Awesome really, just been traveling the world, seeing how things are getting along now that Ozai's gone."

Hello?

Did he even remember me?

Toph, the girl he begged to travel the world with him. The girl that made him laugh almost every single day.

"Oh My goodness, you're so lucky! All I've been doing is hanging around Kyoshi." She took a sip of my punch.

_My punch._

That almost made me punch her in the face, did she even see me? Hello, who was the blind one now?

"Aww Kyoshi isn't all that bad! Speaking of, how are the Kyoshi warriors?" He leaned on his hand.

"There great! There's no need to do any intense training since the war is over and all, but we still run our everyday drills. You should come by sometime, we could get you another dress!" She laughed and Sokka blushed.

I almost dropped my head down on the table as the band the Earth King hired switched to another song. Sokka and Suki continued talking.

_How I wish you could see the potential, the potential of you and me_

Ha. Ha. Very funny. The spirits love mocking me. Couples were dancing all around our table, and I was stuck listening to everyone else's heart, not mine.

_It's like a book elegantly bound, but in a language that you can't read - just yet_

"Can I ask you a question Sokka?" Suki asked. Her voice was low, and she had a, what I can only assume guys find sexy, tone in her voice. I felt Sokka's heart speed up a bit, matching Suki's pace, yet again.

"Of course Suki."

She took a deep breath, and brushed off her dress before continuing. She sure loved to take up a person's time, "Are you in a relationship?"

_You gotta spend some time--love, you gotta spend some time with me  
And I know that you'll find--love, I will possess your heart_

Yes! Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. He, Sokka, was in a relationship with Toph Bei Fong. Well, sorta. Not romantically, but he was my best friend, and he couldn't just walk away from that.

Ok, just take a deep breath, and calm down a bit. I'm starting to sound desperate. Toph Bei Fong is a rich, elegant, say it how it is lady. Toph Bei Fong is **not **desperate.

"No, Well, at least not yet." He blushed, and his heart sped up again.

Suki rested her hand on his, "Would you like to be?"

_You gotta spend some time--love, you gotta spend some time with me  
And I know that you'll find--love, I will possess your heart_

"If I can find the right girl."

This was a conversation I did not want to hear. Gross, mushy stuff that would just make me even more jealous.

"Have you?"

He paused, "I think I have."

_There are days when outside your window, I see my reflection as I slowly pass _

Her breath hitched in her throat, Sokka's breath was slow and steady, and mine, well, mine had stopped long ago. So I was being left behind, he was just going to run off with that floozy, and forget anything we had ever had in the past.

_  
And I long for this mirrored perspective, when we'll be lovers, lovers at last_

Did I ever say how much I Don't Like this song? Did I ever say how much I don't like the spirits sometimes? Well if I haven't, I'm saying it right now.

"You…have?"

"I'm pretty sure."

Gross. Disgusting. Repulsive.

Blah.

Why don't they just kiss already? Sokka wants to kiss her, she wants to kiss him.

Blah.

I dropped my head on the table with a thump. I figured they didn't even notice because nobody asked me if I was ok.

Glad they cared.

Blah. Blah. Blah.

_You gotta spend some time--love, you gotta spend some time with me  
And I know that you'll find--love, I will possess your heart_

I will pay half of the Bei Fong fortune, which is a lot I'm not going to lie, to whoever has the power to make this song stop abruptly.

Of course if I had said that out loud instead of in my head, hundreds of people would be lining up for the money.

"Umm, I'm glad. Because I think I have too."

"I'm glad you're glad."

_You gotta spend some time--love, you gotta spend some time with me  
And I know that you'll find--love, I will possess your heart_

"So…you think your ready for a relationship, and I think I'm ready for a relationship."

"It seems so."

Sokka was acting weird. How would I know this? Four years with him that's how. I remember how when we traveled from town to town, Sokka spent a lot of time outside every full moon. When I would talk to him about it, he would always give me short, trick answers. That would mean he either didn't want to talk about it, or he knew what you were thinking was completely different from his thoughts.

_I will possess your heart_

_I will possess your heart_

"And you think you have found the right person for you, and I think I have found the right person for me…"

"Apparently."

Stupid couples. There's way too many of them, all dancing closely and making each others hearts race. I decided to block out from Sokka and Suki's and try to find Katara and Aang's heart beats.

Never mind. Looks like things were getting way too racy on the balcony. Ha! If only I could tell Sokka, see how hilarious his reaction would be.

_You reject my advances and desperate pleas  
I won't let you, let me down so easily, so easily_

"Sokka…"

I was snapped back to their conversation.

"Suki…"

Time wasters. It was around midnight, I'm tired, and I don't feel like having my heart ripped apart a little bit more every time they said something to each other.

I lifted my head up and scooted my chair back a little.

_You gotta spend some time--love, you gotta spend some time with me  
And I know that you'll find--love, I will possess your heart_

"I really, really need to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

I scooted back a little more. This was more than I could stand. I had to leave before people saw me in my point of weakness. Yeah, I know, Pride is overrated. But I have a reputation that has taken me years to build, I can't let it all just be destroyed because of some boy.

"So you're single…"

_You gotta spend some time--love, you gotta spend some time with me  
And I know that you'll find--love, I will possess your heart_

"And I'm single. We've shared a past before…"

Not like they noticed, but I stood up, ready to retire for the night and maybe talk to Sokka the next morning. If he was still here…

"And it was great. We were great. Together."

_You gotta spend some time--love, you gotta spend some time with me  
And I know that you'll find--love, I will possess your heart_

The exit was on the other side of the ball room, so I had to maneuver around Sokka's chair to get to the other side.

"So I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to start up again. We could go out tomorrow." She paused.

I walked around Sokka's chair but before I could take another step, his hand took hold of mine and pulled me back towards him. I breathed in quickly in surprise, and I think Suki acknowledged me for the first time tonight. Sokka was looking at me, I could tell.

_I will possess your heart_

"Sorry Suki, but I already promised Toph to be with her."

Sorry sprits. I never meant to curse your name.

"Really?" she asked in disbelieve. She was staring at us in complete shock.

He squeezed my hand and placed his other on my shoulder.

"Really."

_I will possess your heart_


End file.
